Caught Between Two Worlds
by Ralinde
Summary: "I've done terrible things and I've done unspeakable things / But you've done wonderful things to save me." In which we encounter Percy again, in the spring of 1998. Will eventually be a three-shot.


A/N: Yes, you all know you've been dying for a new Percy story, because he's just too awesome. This will be a three-shot, by the way.

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JKR, and the lyrics in the summary are from Ryan Corn's _Wonderful Things_.

* * *

><p><em>He tried to find his way out, out of the maze, but the coiling fingers of the mist curled themselves around him, pulling him in, wrapping him in a blanket of fog and smoke, caressing him like a lover, then chilling him to the bone. With it came the voices; whispering, lilting, seducing, menacing, cherishing, promising, threatening… He was lost. Some part of him knew that, but another, larger, part just wanted to give in, drift away in a clouded slumber and lay his head to rest on a candy-cotton cushion. It would be so much easier that way.<em>

_His feet were moving, but he wasn't giving directions, instead following a command that had nestled itself into his brain without him having heard the words. He didn't need to hear the words. His body always knew how to proceed on its own account. He'd caught a glimpse of the surrounding maze. He knew that he had seen its outlines before, and if could just remember which way to turn, he might be able to get out. His body in the mean time was leading him further and further away from his goal, and when he tried to protest, his feet just wouldn't listen. He felt himself slipping away, further and further, and there it was again, that abyss at the edge of the maze, luring him in. It would be so easy to slip and just let it all go. _

_From the depths of the maze, someone called his name, like an echo from a time long forgotten, spanning bridges and tossing him a rope. He could just grab it before he fell into the darkness of the abyss. _Percy.

_With the name, the memories started to come back again, building up speed like the Hogwarts Express leaving Platform 9¾._

_The mist was thinning, and monsters no longer seemed to lurk in the fog to trick him into doing their bidding. Instead, it had started to snow. He found himself caught in a blizzard that changed the world around him in a blur. Then the wind subsided and the blizzard transformed into a soft and powdery dust and from there into a gentle drizzle, drawing out the mist entirely and clearing the path ahead of him. He knew where he needed to go. All he had to do was follow the path and he'd be… he didn't know what he'd be, but it'd at least be better than losing himself in the maze. _

"Hurry up, this might be the only chance we'll ever get!"

Percy shook his head to clear it of the last remnants of the brume. He looked into the angst-filled eyes of a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, who was aiming a wand at his face.

"Gavin, what…?"

"Shush!" Gavin hastily pressed a finger against his lips and looked around anxiously. "You do not want them to Imperius you again, would you? Now, come this way."

Suddenly, Percy remembered. _The Death Eaters invading the Ministry. Scrimgeour's death._ His knees nearly buckled when he realised where he was, who he was, and most of all what he'd done.

He followed, not speaking another word. Gavin took him through a small corridor and down stairs, until they arrived in what appeared to be a pantry of some sorts. It had a small window. Gavin climbed through it, but Percy hesitated.

"Come on," Gavin hissed. "They can be back any minute now and if they realise we're gone before we're well away..."

Percy had a fair idea of what would become of him if they got caught, and he hasted himself after Gavin, out of the window and onto what turned out to be a back alley. The sudden bright light blinded his eyes, even though it was a rather gloomy day.

"Gavin, how did you manage…"

"No time to talk, Weasley. I know you'd have done the same if the roles had been reversed. Now go, before either of us gets caught. Be invisible, Percy, run."

In the blink of an eye, Gavin was gone. Not knowing anything better to do, Percy Disapparated away from the Ministry and to a forest he'd once visited as a child.

-o0o-

Percy did not know how long he had been fogged, though judging on the robe that nature wore, it had been at least half a year. He didn't know how Gavin had managed to lift the Imperius of himself, nor why Gavin had helped Percy as well. He had never interacted much with him, and was surprised that the balding man even knew who he was. Gavin's words echoed in his thoughts: "I'm sure you'd have done the same had the roles been reversed." He knew it wasn't true. If he had been able to somehow escape the Imperius on his own accord, he'd have run if he'd ever got the opportunity and would not have bothered to waste time on saving acquaintances. It told him what a selfish prick he actually was, and finding that out was something he didn't like. But it was of little importance now, because he was out of the maze at last, and that was all that mattered.

He never stayed anywhere longer than a night, and even that he more often than not didn't accomplish. He went to bed when the sky was pitch-black and not even the stars were visible anymore and he left his hideouts long before the first cracks of dawn peeped around the edges of the world again.

At day, he could keep his mind occupied with survivalling – at which he regretted to say he was surprisingly bad – but at night, he was haunted. Every time he closed his eyes, images would appear. Images of people with frightened faces; images of crying children; images of havoc being wrecked. No one heard his screams, for he kept them in until they practically exploded from his chest, but yet, he was afraid that his tumultuous mind was a cacophony of sounds, drawing the Death Eaters closer like a mot is attracted by light.

What bothered him the most thought were the lapses in his memory. He knew that the Death Eaters must have used him as their puppet, must've have kept him on a leash to do their bidding. He knew they had used him to gather information on their adversaries, but had this unwillingly provided information been abused in order to torture people? He could guess the answer and it made him nauseous to think that due to his inability to take control over his own mind, friends, family members and unknown bystanders had been tortured. Yet the questions he didn't dare pose himself were of a far more dangerous nature: Had _he_ tortured people? Had he… murdered? He did not know what would be worse: not knowing and losing his mind dreading it, or knowing and losing his mind for certain.

Percy did not know how his family was faring, whether they'd be save and together or torn apart like a raggedy cloak. Even when hunger drove him into urban areas, he didn't dare investigate about their well being, afraid to draw unwanted attention to them and to himself. However, every time he spotted a redhead, he turned, hoping against better judgement that it would be one of his kin.

Sometimes, his mind would take a detour and he would think about Audrey. Sweet, loving Audrey, whom he'd met when he tried living like a Muggle for a while. They had only dated for half a year, but it had been the best half-year in his life. But Audrey was blissfully unaware of the raging war that threatened to tore _his _world apart, and she would never understand why he had to leave her, would never understand the danger she was in just for being who – or what - she was.

Several times a day, Percy was reminded of the fact that he'd made a total screw-up for everyone he cared about. If he were to ever see anyone of them again alive, he could only beg for forgiveness and hope they'd be acceptant.

-o0o-

"Percy?" a whispered call from the shadows, urging him to look around. He didn't, but instead quickened his pace, trying to stay in the shadows as well. The risk of that whispering voice belonging to someone who wished him ill was too big. It would be best to pretend that the owner of the voice had made a mistake. If six weeks on the run had taught him anything, it was vigilance.

Suddenly, he was pulled by his collar, even deeper into the shadows. A hand clasped over his mouth, preventing him to make any noise. It was warm and sweaty. Mere inches from where he had been walking just seconds prior, now stood two men, laughing and boasting amongst themselves.

"They'll never hold their meagre hideout. Old folks, and children, that's all they got left to fight. It's about time the place came down a-crumbling."

They roared with laughter.

_Death Eaters._

Percy didn't know whether the man holding his hand over his mouth would prove friend or foe, but given the circumstances he was willing to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt. Once the two hooded figures were out of hearing range, the stranger breathed softly "Promise you won't scream?"

He nodded, not really sure what to do anymore. If the stranger meant him ill, well then this would be the end. He'd fight if needed be.

"Good." Slowly, the stranger lifted his hand of of Percy's mouth. He thought he recognised the voice now. Someone he had last talked to years ago, though he couldn't recall whom it belonged to.

"Is it really you? Bookish Percy?"

Percy's heart jolted. There was only one person he knew who'd call him that, in that tone of voice.

"Oliver."

"Where have you been all this time?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but Oliver continued. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're coming, right?"

He didn't have the slightest idea what his former Hogwarts friend was talking about, and he told him so.

"Didn't you hear those Death Eaters? They were speaking about Hogwarts."

"But, how do you know?"

Oliver took out a Galleon of his pocket. "Because of this. It's burning, that means trouble. It said "Hog's Head" earlier on, and I was just heading over there. Come on, there's no time to waste."

"What are we going to do in the Hog's Head when Hogwarts is under attack?"

"I don't know. Maybe they found a passage in. I trust your sister knows what's doing."

_My sister._ Percy's heart leapt a second time. That would mean that she at least was okay. He didn't need to think. If ever there were a way for him to have a chance at redemption, this would be it. Even if he would not see his family, he'd be there, where they were, where he had belonged all along.

"I'm coming with you," he replied resolutely.


End file.
